He Saw
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: InuYasha tries to kiss Kagome's cousin saying he loves her but she loves Bankotsu & guess who sees...Jakotsu of course & being so loyal he tells Bankotsu...Of Course!


_**He Saw**_

He saw...he saw what InuYasha did. I don't understand? InuYasha loves Kagome and Kikyo not me. He's always saying how annoying I am. My heart is breaking since Jakotsu saw and I know who he'll tell.

Sitting at the well in the pouring rain...makes me feel so much better. With every drop of rain that falls into that deep cut on my cheek it burns with pain. The pain in my heart though hurts more.

Shivering my body feels heavy as I sniffle. I only said the truth which is what InuYasha wanted and what do I get...a deep cut on my face. The words he said were painful but not as painful as what he would say if he were here.

I hear footsteps but don't look up. I am too afraid to. The salty water that comes down from my eyes and into my cut makes it burn more. My heart is sinking it's him and Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu.

Why is he just standing there? It makes the pain hurt more. Suddenly InuYasha appears and demands them to leave me alone. I hear Bankotsu growl in anger.

Go away InuYasha I hear myself say before sneezing. He stares at me in confusion. You are going to get sick he nostrils flare as he reaches for me. I run from him scared. He looks at me confused while Bankotsu and his brothers watch.

Stay away from me I hear myself whimper. I like the rain. He snorts calling me an idiot.I love him I whisper. Only he hears which causes his ears to flatten. He's getting angrier by the second.

Go ruin someone else's life I say loud enough for the others to hear surprising them by my words. You can't make someone love tears fall causing my cut to sting more.

Amira you are lying you don't it's impossible he says angering me. It is possible I scream startling everyone. Amira you're confused he says touching my arm causing me to flinch and move away.

He turns to Bankotsu eyes narrowed. He's going hurt Bankotsu! He cries Iron reaver Soul stealer but Jakotsu jumps in the eyes then close but open. How dare he...how dare he hurt Jakotsu... Bankotsu gets ready to attack but stops.

InuYasha cries out in pain before throwing me into a tree. InuYasha stares incredulously at me before walking over to me, eyes shocked yet full of anger with the fact that I had just saved Bankotsu. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I turned my face away from his.

Who are you he says. I look at him startled.

InuYasha I start but he cuts me off. He glares at me causing me to flinch before grabbing my wrist ignoring the pain I caused. I wince at how his claws are digging into my wrist. I should kill you just for that but I can't because Kagome would get upset.

Why do you care about what she feels? You obviously didn't...He cuts me by breaking my jaw. He drops me in shock of what he did. I try to speak but my jaw is broken so I cannot. Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu stare in shock. Bankotsu is checking Jakotsu's pulse.

He sighs in relief. Jakotsu is alive just unconscious he says. He stares at Suikotsu and the others shocked faces before looking at me. His eyes widen as he sees me trying talk but my jaw is broken so I cannot.

My eyes filled with pain at what has all come out of a stupid mistake.

InuYasha disappears for he cannot stand looking at what he has done. He shouldn't have taken Kikyo's advice. This is his entire fault he knows.

My mind goes to his question on who am I?

Who am I, I don't know anymore? I used to good, quiet Amira but now I am neither. I am neither good nor quiet. I am a monster in disguise.I cradle my jaw. Don't bother trying to speak, your jaw is broken Suikotsu says shocking Bankotsu.

He never thought InuYasha would hit his she's not his anymore. Why'd he hit her he asks? Because of what she said an emotionless voice states.

Kikyo what do we owe this pleasurable visit Bankotsu states?Kikyo sighed sadly. Amira I am sorry I was jealous. I stare in confusion. InuYasha likes you and Kagome. Why me though I manage to say.

Kikyo turned to the mercenaries with me watching. InuYasha attacked her because she told InuYasha she loved Bankotsu. That's how she got the cut on her cheek right Amira. She looks at me.

I nod looking away. I stand. I'm going home I manage to say.

Kikyo frowns. Amira why? I stay silent. Look at me Amira and tell me why she asks firmly? I don't belong here I say softly before sneezing. I don't belong in this world.

But you belong in Big brothers Jakotsu says sitting up causing me to jump slightly. I feel strong arms around my body so that I can't jump.

I wince as I feel teeth bite me...marking me. I know who it is. I never thought Bankotsu would bite me. You're not going anywhere but with us, he says his arms around me. He's never going to touch you ever again Bankotsu says before adding you're mine and mine only.

I relax my shoulders agreeing with him. I can tell he's smirking. I turn and look at pulls me into a demanding kiss. When we both pull back I lean my head against his chest. I feel so safe with him.

I notice it's only me and him. Amira I'm taking your virginity tonight unless you want InuYasha instead he says only person who is allowed to touch me is you, I whisper. He hears sighing in relief and is probably smirking smugly let's go. The others are probably wondering where we are, he whispers licking and nibbling on my neck. I giggle when he does that. I love him so much.

I follow him as he leads me through the forest to their hideout...to our hideout.

_Authoress__: This is a one shot where InuYasha loves Kagome's cousin Amira as well. It's basically all her point of view. Amira is just a girl name I like. InuYasha pretty much confronts Amira and tries to kiss her when Jakotsu appears who sees InuYasha trying to kiss her but that's it. That's the only part that isn't in it in case you are wondering what the argument was about. Knowing Jakotsu he probably made it sound worse. ^_^ _


End file.
